That's what spitfire means?
by fl4sh
Summary: He looked at me funny and said, "Yea, you're my spitfire. The best one out there." I almost punched him in the face after he said that and screamed back, "OH REALLY! I'm the best one out there!" Spitfire One-Shot


**That's what spitfire means?!**

**Still new at this fan-fiction stuff. But this is my second one and my first one-shot. So hope you like it. Please review, all tips and suggestions are helpful.**

**Update: I made a ZatannaxRobin spinoff as requested. It's called 'Zee, the first letter in Fear'. Hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did it would still be running.**

**Artemis POV**

Wally and I were lying in bed cuddling and talking just like we've been doing since we started dating. He started staring at me with that goofy smile of his and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What Kid Idiot?" I said sarcastically.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me!" I demanded

"Nope." He refused.

"Don't make me beat it out of you, you know I will!" I threatened, knowing he would crack.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I was just wondering how I got with an amazing spitfire like you. That's all." He said with an embarrassed, but sincere smile on his face.

"Are you lying?" I said suspiciously.

"No! I swear!" He said, raising his hands.

"Fine." I said, settling to believe him.

We then went back to cuddling and losing ourselves in each other's eyes. As I got lost into his two beautiful, green gardens I started to think about what he had just said. 'I was just wondering how I got with an amazing _spitfire_ like you.' He's been calling me that ever since we started dating. I was wondering what it meant, but I didn't want to break the moment we were having so I decided to let it go.

The next day, I saw Zatanna in the living room of Mount Justice so I decided to talk to her to see if she knew what a spitfire was.

"Hey Zatanna!" I greeted.

"Hey Artemis! What's up?" she greeted back.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Just going over some spells." Zatanna said with a disconcerted tone.

"Boring?" I asked.

"Ugh! Yes. I swear if I read another one of these, I'll start talking backwards all the time." Zatanna shoved her face into her hands in defeat.

"Well how about I help you take your mind off them" I said, again, trying to start a conversation.

"Alright. I definitely need a break. So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something." I admitted.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About Wally." I answered.

"Oh. Are you guys doing okay?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea, we're fine. We're great actually." I said, not even noticing I was smiling the whole time. "But ever since we starting dating, he's been calling me spitfire and I was wondering if you knew what it meant."

"Sorry, never heard of a spitfire ever in my life. But at least he came up with an original nickname for you." Her tone switched from concerned to frustrated. "All Robin calls me is 'Zee'. Like how unoriginal can you be? I mean is it that hard for him to think of a creative nickname? You can hack through a freaking triple encrypted file, but you can't think of a better nickname than 'Zee'? Nice to know he cares!" Zatanna was basically breathing fire now.

"Umm sorry to hear." I said, slightly afraid and taking that as my cue to leave. "Umm, I'll leave you to get back to your spells."

"Ugh! Yea, you're right, Zatara will kill me if I don't have these memorized." She whined.

I heard her groan again and then mutter some more stuff about Robin as I walked toward the zeta tube.

The computer announced my ID.

"_Artemis B-07" _

I stepped out of the phone booth into an alley in Gotham City and thought I should just forget about it, telling myself that Wally has always given people stupid nicknames. He'll probably call me a new one in a couple of days.

But then I remembered Robin lived in Gotham City and he's Wally's best friend, so he should know. I pulled out my phone to call him. The phone rang a couple of times, and then I heard that troll of a 13 year olds voice.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Robin, it's me Artemis." I answered back.

"I know. I have your number." He said.

"Oh yea, righ- wait what? How'd you get my number!" I screamed in shock.

"Uhh… That's beside the point. Why'd you call?" he replied.

Still wondering and extremely creeped out at how he got my number I responded. "You freaking creep… Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up to do some patrol."

Robin then said in a sensual tone, "You mean a date?" Then cackling like he usually does.

Frustrated with his constant trolling I snapped back, "No, just patrol! Jeez. Just meet me at the rooftop of the alley with the phone booth."

"Alright. Should I wear something nice?" he asked sensually again.

Totally disgusted at this point I just hung up, totally looking past the fact that I could've just asked him over the phone. It wasn't until 7 minutes had gone by did I realize that, but by then I figured Robin was probably close.

After waiting another 3 minutes, Robin showed up, but not without nearly scaring me to death – literally. He did his ninja thing and snuck up on me while I was on the ledge of the roof. Smart right?

"God I freaking hate you sometimes Robin!" I barked.

"Yea but that just means the other sometimes you love me." Robin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh. Whatever." I said.

"So, patrol huh?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." I admitted.

"I figured, but you know you could've just asked me over the phone right?" he said mockingly.

I shot him a glare, but he wasn't fazed. Probably since he's seen Batman's.

"So, what'd you need to ask me?" he asked.

"Well, ever since Wally and I have been dating, he's been calling me spitfire. I don't mind it, but I want to know what it means. So I thought…"

Then interrupted by Robin, "…since I'm his best pal that I would know. Too easy." flashing another one of his giant grins.

I rolled my eyes. "So what does it mean?" I asked.

Robin looked at me dumbfounded and answered, "Isn't it obvious? 'Spit-fire'?"

Then I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Spit. Fire. That means you spit fire, like you always yell and scream at him. Duh." After Robin said this he covered his mouth to hide his laughing.

I thought about it and it made sense. I do scream and yell at him a lot, especially before we started dating.

I opened my eyes wide after coming to this realization but then squinted and clenched my fists in anger and screamed.

"How could he call me that?! That's so rude. Oh he's so gonna get it tonight! Argh!"

Robin, still laughing said, "Glad I could be of assistance, see ya." And before I knew it, he was gone, only leaving the sound of his troll laugh.

When I got home, I opened the door and screamed Wally's name. He came out of our room in one of my robes.

"Hey babe." He said, furrowing his eyebrows to try to look sexy. Which I'll admit, he kind of did.

I slammed the door and just glared at him while clenching my fist.

"What's wrong babe?" he said, full of concern.

"Oh you're about to find out, _babe_!" I snapped back while stomping towards him. "So, I'm your spitfire, huh?"

He looked at me funny and said, "Yea, you're my spitfire. The best one out there."

I almost punched him in the face after he said that and screamed back, "OH REALLY?! I'm the best one out there?!"

Wally, still confused as to what was going on, started to become scared said, "Yea? What's the big deal about that?"

I grunted and snapped back, "Robin told me what spitfire means you jerk!"

Instantly, Wally gained his composure, but became slightly angry knowing that Robin was behind this and said under his breath, "You're so dead Rob."

"What was that?!" I screamed.

"Artemis!" Wally said grabbing my shoulders. "Whatever Rob told you, isn't true."

"Oh, sure it isn't!" I said sarcastically. "I know I scream at you a lot, but that doesn't give you the right to call me spitfire!"

Wally facepalmed himself and relpied.

"Artemis. That's not why I call you spitfire."

"Sure it isn't." I said, dropping my head and feeling heart-broken.

Wally lifted my head and said, "Babe, I call you spitfire because you're always looking out for me and I know that you'll always love me no matter how much I mess up, and I do that a lot, because you know that I love you just as much."

I stared into his green eyes as he stared back lovingly and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, only to be wiped away by Wally's thumb. He then hugged me and said, "Babe, I love everything about you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I put my hands on his biceps and said, "I'm sorry babe, I should've trusted you. And I shouldn't have trusted Robin; I should've known he would do something like this!"

He laughed and said, "Don't worry babe, we'll get him back."

That night I called Zatanna to tell her everything – and about the plan.

**Robin's POV**

I walked into the Mount Justice kitchen before the mission briefing to get something to eat when, all of sudden I feel gust of wind behind me and my cape is over my face. Then something hit me really hard and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm only in my boxers and mask tied to a chair and my mouth taped with Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis in front of me. Artemis ripped the duct tape off my mouth, which really hurt, and said, "Sorry about this." Then her and Wally left, leaving me alone with Zatanna who had a sinister grin on her face which really creeped me out. Then she said something, but I couldn't understand because it was backwards. But before I knew it all these ants started crawling all over me!

**Artemis' POV**

"Ahhhhhh!" I heard Robin scream.

I looked back at Zatanna who was so amused and was laughing hysterically.

But then I heard Robin say, "Zee! Why are you doing this?"

Last thing I heard from the end of the hallway was one last scream from Robin.


End file.
